


Chamomile

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Deep throat, Geralt loves seeds, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier loves dick, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, chamomile oil, lovely ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: After an extremely tiring hunt, Geralt needs a little relief.Of course, Jaskier offers himself, armed with a good chamomile oil.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194740
Kudos: 51
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I should warn you that English is not my first language.  
> That being said, I'm sorry if there is something very strange.
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful and wonderful beta and best friend Juh.
> 
> Written for the Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo
> 
> Prompt: Rimming

After an extremely tiring hunt, Geralt needs a little relief.  
Of course, Jaskier offers himself, armed with a good chamomile oil.

They are in a nice inn, the bed leaves something to be desired, but they can manage.  
After they are both clean Geralt lies naked on the bed, staying on his stomach so Jaskier can work.

Jaskier pours some of the oil into his hands and rubs it in to warm it.  
Geralt's skin is slightly warmer to the touch, and warms even more as the Bard begins rubbing, putting pressure on his muscles to relieve exhaustion.

Jaskier sings quietly, interspersing between some older songs that he knows Geralt likes and some tunes he is still working on.

When Jaskier presses his palms almost on the curve of Geralt's ass he groans in a sinful way.

— Are we having fun then? - Jaskier asks amused, a mischievous smile on his face.

Geralt doesn't usually get this much exposure for him, but the few times he does, Jaskier loves it.

The Bard's clever fingers travel down his legs massaging the muscles with trained movements; and only then does he let the oil drip down onto his buttocks, taking a light bite, making Geralt grumble.

Jaskier loved Geralt's ass, it was hard from riding on the Path for so long, and the skin had an unexpected softness, two claw marks marking his left cheek, where Jaskier loved to leave a bite mark or hickey whenever he could.

Geralt opens his legs further to ease access, letting the oil drip down the middle; Jaskier's fingers massaging steadily, first the left cheek, which seemed to be the favorite, and then the right, and only then going around the hole, spreading some of the oil.

Geralt groans, his cock having been hard for some time now, the friction against the rough sheet not being enough for some real relief, and Jaskier loved to linger when they did that.

Geralt felt his buttocks being pulled apart by the Bard's firm hands, a long lick from his sack to his hole made him almost jump on the bed.

— I never get tired of it - Jaskier said in a heavy tone.

And Jaskier didn't stop, licking the area hard, sometimes distributing kisses and bites to the buttocks, but his main focus was on the painful moans Geralt let out, muffled by the pillow.

Jaskier's fingers reach his own hole just for pleasure, the plug he was using earlier abandoned on the side of the bed before he began licking Geralt.

Jaskier pulled his thick legs apart, Geralt understood that he should kneel; Jaskier's access improved, his tongue entering the hole lightly as Jaskier continued to suck and kiss.  
Geralt's hand went to his cock, but he had barely touched it when Jaskier tipped it sideways.

— No - Jaskier sent in a firm tone.

Jaskier's pupils were dilated, and he stank of lust, Geralt felt himself in the presence of one of the lust demons, if Geralt hadn't known Jaskier for so long he might even think that was the case.  
Geralt let Jaskier maneuver him, his butt resting on the pillow and the cover to stand taller and his feet planted on the mattress.

Jaskier leaned dangerously close to Geralt's cock, his breath tickling the overheated skin.  
Geralt arched his back on the bed as Jaskier put his cock in his mouth.

If there was one thing Jaskier was as good at as singing, it was sucking cock; and Geralt loved to reap the rewards of that talent.

Jaskier's tongue ran down the shaft, his lips sucking the skin where a thick vein stood out, one hand held Geralt's balls while the other remained at Geralt's hole, a finger buried inside him.

— Jaskier - Geralt groaned as Jaskier crooked his finger.  
— Yes dear? - Jaskier asked, releasing his cock with an obscene pop.  
— Shut up - Geralt ordered, banging his head on the mattress.  
— Your wish is my command - Jaskier said in a whispered voice.

Jaskier's lips returned to Geralt's cocks, his smart tongue licking the glans before his mouth sank in; Jaskier had complete control of his throat; and so many years walking in the Path had made him able to hold back any urge to vomit he felt.

— Fuck! - Geralt screamed as he felt Jaskier's throat close under the head of his cock.

Jaskier swallowed, making Geralt whimper and hold his hair; Geralt didn't force his way into Jaskier's face, but pulled at the strands in the way he knew the Bard loved.  
Jaskier continued sucking the thick cock for several more minutes, moaning so that Geralt could feel the vibrations in his throat.

— Jaskier - Geralt said as Jaskier released his cock

Jaskier smiled at him, pushing his legs up against Geralt's chest, who promptly held them in place.

Jaskier pulled his buttocks apart again, Jaskier loved to press his fingers into them as he delighted in sucking Geralt's hole.  
The taste of oil was gone from Jaskier's tongue, leaving only the taste of clean skin; Jaskier let his tongue enter Geralt's hole, entering as deep as he could, feeling the velvety warmth of the Witcher.

Geralt came with a muffled scream, his fist pressed against his mouth so he wouldn't make too much noise.  
Jaskier let his legs lower, one oil-covered hand holding his still-hard cock.  
Jaskier loved that Geralt needed at least two rounds before his cock softened.

— Jaskier - Geralt practically growled.

Jaskier positioned himself on top of him, one of Geralt's hands guiding him while the other held his cock.

Jaskier sank down with a sigh, he loved the stretching, the rough sliding as Geralt groaned and tightened his hands on Jaskier's hips.

— Geralt - Jaskier groaned and began to move.

Geralt moved his hips along with Jaskier, making the Bard shudder and tighten against him.  
Geralt allowed himself to get lost in the sensation, his body relaxed, the tight warmth of Jaskier; Jaskier on top of him, the Bard's heartfelt sighs and moans, and the smell of contentment and easy happiness that he loves.

Jaskier comes on his own chest as he throws himself back against Geralt's thighs; Jaskier's hole so tight pulling Geralt to another orgasm just a few strokes later.  
Geralt pulls him off of himself and delights in licking all the seed off Jaskier's chest, kissing a nipple as he finishes, both relaxed on the bed.

— Feeling better? - Jaskier asks before rolling onto Geralt's chest.  
— Much better - Geralt agrees before kissing Jaskier's smile.  
— I love your lovely ass - Jaskier said as he felt Geralt's hands pull him closer.

Geralt is asleep before he even realizes it.


End file.
